


best friends forever

by fanmoose12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, levi and hange are childhood best friends and thats... basically the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: Sometimes, even best friends argue.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	best friends forever

_Tap, tap, tap._

Levi hears a knocking on his bedroom window, but he makes no move to get up and look out. He knows who is on the other side. And he has no desire to see her.

So he turns in his bed, covering his head with a blanket. If he continues to ignore her, maybe, she will go away.

But a couple of minutes later, the initially soft knocks become louder and louder. Soon the glass in the window starts to shake.

Levi gets up, his little fists shaking from anger. If she continues to bang at his window so loudly, his mother will wake up. He won’t let that happen.

So, he opens the window. Of course, she is here – crouching on his windowsill, that stupid grin on her face and those ugly glasses, slipping down her nose, as usual.

“Took you long enough,” the smile grows wider, as Hange tries to get inside his room.

Levi harshly slaps her hands, glaring daggers at her. “Go away,” he hisses, pushing her back. “You’re disturbing my sleep.”

Hange eyebrows furrow together. “But you never go to bed that early.”

“Now I do,” Levi’s anger grows every second. Why can’t she just leave him alone? It’s obvious that he doesn’t want to see her.

“Is everything alright?” Hange asks, her voice quiet with worry. In spite of Levi’s attempts, she manages to slip inside, landing on his bedroom floor with a barely audible ‘thud’.

“I’m fine,” Levi grumbles, turning away from her. Now that Hange’s inside, he knows that he can’t throw her out. It will cause too much noise, and that is something Levi is desperately trying to avoid.

“Is something wrong with your mother?” Hange comes to stand next to him, her hand clasping his shoulder.

Levi shakes her hand off so violently, as though it burned him. “She is fine, and I’m fine, _everything_ is fine! Now leave me alone!”

“What?” Hange looks at him, as though she didn’t quite understand his words. “You want me to leave?”

“Are you deaf now too, four-eyes?”

“Levi,” Hange says, ignoring his insult. “What happened?”

Levi opens his eyes widely, staring at her. It is dark in his room, and he can’t see her face that clearly, but is Hange serious? Does she really not know what bothers him so much?

“You can tell me anything,” Hange adds after the prolonged silence. There is a small and soft smile on her lips. “We’re best friends, right?” she raises her arm, showing a small bracelet.

Recently, Levi was wearing the same one. He threw it out today.

“Are we still best friends?” Levi hates, how small his voice sounds. So he looks at Hange, adding as much anger to his gaze as possible. “I thought you’ve found yourself a new one.”

At first, Hange is confused. But then slowly her eyes fill with understanding. “Are you talking about Erwin?”

Levi’s face cringes, as he hears that name. _Erwin c_ ame to their town last month. And in the beginning, he was… alright. He is cool and organized, a far cry from Hange, who always has her hands in some shit and whose ass is constantly seeking out some dumb adventures.

Levi even liked him, but then Hange started liking him _too much._

One day, while they were playing in their tree house, Erwin told them about his father’s giant study room, filled with hundreds of books. And, of course, Hange – a massive book nerd that she is - demanded to see that room.

And ever since they’ve visited Erwin’s house, annoying four-eyes can’t stop gushing about those stupid books, spending _literal hours_ in discussions with Erwin.

Naturally, it annoys Levi. Hange is _his_ best friend, but now she spends all of her time with Erwin. She talks about books and what she thinks of them, what ideas they give her. She talks, and talks, and talks, and she rarely encourages Levi to participate.

Sure, he isn’t smart, as Erwin and Hange, and he doesn’t have the patience to read through those massive books, but Hange didn’t seem to care about it before. Before she met Erwin, she was happy being friends with him.

And Levi had some hope that it will change, that Hange will grow bored of constantly discussing some dumb books and soon will return to him. She will ask him to go on some stupid adventure, and Levi will instantly refuse. Hange will beg and plead with him, until Levi caves in and begrudgingly agrees to follow her.

He misses those days.

But today all of his hopes of returning back to them were shattered.

Usually Hange visits him each morning, dragging him out on the streets to play. But today, she didn’t show up, so Levi decided to go to her house. Maybe, Hange was sick? Or, maybe, she and her family were getting ready for a trip out town?

However, after he rang the bell to Hange’s house, her mother walked out, looking a bit confused.

“Hange is already gone,” she said and Levi’s heart clenched painfully.

As he went to the tree house, his fears were confirmed – Hange was sitting there, and, of course, Erwin was beside her.

Neither of them noticed him and after watching for a moment, seeing Hange laugh at something Erwin said, Levi tore apart his bracelet, throwing it on the ground. Then he turned away from them, running back home.

He was gloomy and angry ever since.

“Yes, I am talking about him!” Levi says, returning back to their conversation. “Erwin, your new best friend!”

“Hey, that’s not true!” Hange protests, pursing her lips. “You are my best friend!”

“Really?” Levi crosses hands on his chest. “Then why don’t you invite me to play anymore?”

“You’re lying! I always ask you!”

“But you didn’t invite me today!”

“Oh…” Hange instantly deflates. She looks guilty, as she fiddles with a strap of her backpack. “I didn’t have the time to call you today… Erwin was going somewhere with his father this afternoon, and he couldn’t play as long as usually…”

“So that’s it?” Levi asks, staring up at her. That fact further adds fuel to his anger. Just one year ago, Hange was shorter than him, but now she’s towering over him, like some kind of a giant. “Erwin is more important than me?”

“Of course, not!” Hange almost shouts, but swiftly covers her mouth, when Levi throws her a mean look. “He is not more important than you,” she continues much quieter. “You’re my best friend, no one is more important to me than you! I even have a proof!” Hange smiles tentatively, showing him the bracelet.

Levi lowers his head, feeling guilty. “I don’t think it can count as a proof of our friendship. I lost my own today.”

“Oh, no!” Hange’s hands fly to her face, covering her cheeks. “How did it happen? We have to search for it! We can’t let it be lost! It’s a symbol of our friendship!”

Levi’s cheeks burn with embarrassment. “I threw it away, when I saw you and Erwin today. I thought you don’t want to be friends with me anymore…”

“Silly!” Hange giggles, as she wraps her hands around him. “You’ll always be my friend! And don’t worry about the bracelet, we’ll find it, I’m sure!”

“Will you help me looking for it?” Levi whispers in her shoulder.

“Of course!” Hange exclaims, as she lets him go. “We’ll begin the search first thing in the morning! Oh, Erwin has a magnifying glass, we can invit—”

“Absolutely not,” Levi replies curtly. “That bracelet is a symbol of _our_ friendship. We have to look for it together. Without Erwin.”

“Alright, alright,” Hange smiles, taking a step away. “Well, I’ll be going now. You wanted to sleep.”

In answer to that, Levi tsks. “As if I can fall asleep after you made so much noise. So,” he looks at her. “What did you want to show me?”

“Wait a sec!” Hange shows him a toothy grin, before taking off her backpack and diving head-first into it. “Here!” she produces a small black object.

Levi stares at it, dumbfounded. “What is this?”

“It’s a patch! A pirate patch!” Hange is beyond excited. She lifts the patch to her face, covering her left eye. “See? I look like a true pirate now!”

“You look stupid,” Levi says, hiding a grin.

Hange comes closer, pressing the patch to Levi’s right eye. “Well, who is looking stupid now?” she asks, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Levi decides to ignore that particular question. “Where did you get that thing?”

“I made it myself!” Hange proclaims proudly. Levi stares at her, unimpressed. She lowers her head. “Fine, my mom helped me with it.”

“That sounds more truthful,” Levi nods.

“I got another one at my home! So we can be pirates together!” Hange puffs out her chest, lifting an imaginative sword. “Can you imagine, Levi? We’ll be the greatest pirate duo this world has seen! We’ll be inspiring fear in the hearts of every man! We’ll be the biggest threat on the Trembling Sea!”

“Such sea doesn’t exist,” Levi grumbles. He takes Hange by the hand, sitting her down on the bed. He joins her and then covers both of them with blanket. “But tell me more. What ship will we have?”

Hange grins at him, practically brimming with excitement, and then begins her tale.

Levi closes his eyes, feigning disinterest, but in truth, he’s listening to her carefully, offering his remarks, when Hange’s tale becomes too ridiculous.

* * *

When Levi’s mother enters his room in the morning to wake him up, she witnesses an extremely adorable scene – her son and his best friend, covered with a blanket and holding onto each other tightly, as they peacefully slumber.


End file.
